Lusting over Hermione Granger (Sirius and Hermione Fanfic) Lemon! :D
by MaCherie21
Summary: Sirius Black Lusting over Hermione Granger! And he has a plan to get Hermione To bed... Will Hermione let him? Or Not? This is trouble! [Lemon!]


Hey! This is my Second Fanfic, And If your below 18, Don't even try to read this! Have Fun! :D

* * *

It was two days before Valentines day, And everyone was preparing "The things" that they will give to their special someone, Except me! Am a playboy, I play with every girl in London. I'm too Handsome to do this kind of things, or maybe I'm wrong... Lets just wait and see.

Me and Harry went to the borrow, to visit Molly and the others, I can see Harry's excitement... Ahh young love, He always gets excited to see Ginny...because of their curricular activities in the bedroom, ah! I mean the house...

I saw the twins, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill, And mouth dropped when I saw Hermione Granger, She was happy to see Harry..

"Harry! How are you?!" Hermione Screamed in happiness, As she ran into Harry,

"Blimey Hermione! I'm Alright! You see, I'm Alive!" Harry said with a slight of chuckle in his voice

"Good to hear that Harry! Ginny is waiting for you inside" She said, with pleasure

"Okay! Thanks Hermione!" Harry said to Hermione

"Anytime!"

I looked at her with amazement, she changed, I haven't seen her in decades, since she and Harry saved me from the dementors kiss, She has a petite body, medium-sized C Shaped breast, Long legs, 5'6 height, Slightly curly brunette hair, brown chocolate eyes, kissable lips, pointy nose... She was perfect... Then she looked at me, my mouth dried, I can't breathe easily, She has this thing all over me...

"Hey Sirius!" She said to me while smiling so warmly and sweetly to me...

"Hi Hermione, How are ya?" I said to her, trying to be calm... I wish this won't take too long, or I might do something unlikely...

"I'm fine! You look handsome Sirius! You get girls so easily, Don't you?"

"No, I don't get girls so easily... Oh! so you think am handsome, So does Hermione Granger find me attractive, does my look makes you tremble? Eh Hermione...?" I asked her

"Oh! Save your breath Sirius, And stop flirting with me, your looks does not make me tremble like a little girl..." She said while chuckling and grinning in front of me... Then she went beside Ron in the couch, and sat there, talking to him, While flirting... Many questions came in my mind...

Is Hermione a Virgin? Did Hermione had sex with Ron or Harry? Did Hermione have a boyfriend? Did She, Blah blah blah!

I can't stand it! Am Lusting over Hermione Granger! And I am Liking Harry's Bestfriend, My own godchild's friend! This is Ridiculous! But Sirius black gets want Sirius black wants, And Hermione Granger will be mine tonight, She will be in my room!

Now my head is starting to thin some erotic pictures in my brain, making me aroused, making my member hard, It was now fully erected, It is straining in my Pants... But I just hid it by using my jacket...

My eyes were on hers, Lusting on her the whole day, thinking how can I get her to bed, Until I got a plan to get Hermione on the My bed...

Since I was sleeping on Molly's house, and also Hermione, I could Drug her tea...

It was now night at the borrow, All of the folks went upstairs, except Hermione, She was drinking something, while reading a muggle book, as she closed the book momentarily, and went to the Comfort room, I snuck up, and, I murmured a spell in her drink... As she came back and had a drink, She fell down in unconsciousness, I took her in my bed, and waited for her to wake up,

It was 1:00 in the morning, I was in my animagus form, as I saw her waked up, I change into my human form, and got her hands, and tied it, She was about to protest, but I put immediately a silencing charm on the room.

"Sirius! What are you doing!?" She protested angrily,

"Hmmm lets see, tying you, To get you to bed." I said to her seductively

"Stop this now! Or I'll Hex you"

"You can't stop me Hermione for what I want, I want you, I need you! And I'll get It" I said to her, I kinda sounded like a child, But I really need her now!

"You are so Childish Sirius Black!" She said to me, slightly laughing, As I tie her in the bed..

"Just- Just hush... And let me have you"

I licked her earlobe, which made her moan, As I got down to her neckline, I bit her throat, making her moan loudly... "Oh Sirius" She moaned again...

I licked her collarbone, going down to her cleavage, I took my wand and as I flicked my wand her clothes were all gone, I saw her nipples, It was so pink, this means she is a virgin,

"You know Hermione, I'm happy I'm your first" I said to her

"Really, And I'm happy you're doing this to me!" She said, I was shocked

"What?!"

"You know I'm reserving my Virginity since I saw you, I really want you to be my first, I think you had put magic on me, Sirius..." She said, "And you know, If you take this rope tied on my hand to this bed off me, We can have a great time..."

"You sure? you're not deceiving me?" I said to her

"No Sirius" I saw lust on her eyes, Then as I took off the rope on her hands, Her arms encircled on my neck, "Now Sirius can we continue this happy session" She grinned

"Sure Mademoiselle!" I smiled at her

I grabbed her breast, squeezing it, She moaned in pleasure, and I took her pink nipples on my mouth, nipping it, and sucking it...

"Oh Sirius! Give me more!" She whimpered

I just smiled, and I crawled towards her lips, I crushed my lips to her hard, as she parted her lips, I inserted my tongue, I let her open her mouth wider, and I felt her tongue on my upper pilgrim, I groaned on the sensation, I never felt so good! I want to feel her more, I need her so much!

I got down to her stomach, I started licking it, I was going down, going to her sensitive spot, I didn't want her to be surprise, So first I kissed her inner thighs, Making her moan in delight and pleasure, As I licked on it, she was moaning to loud, "Please Sirius! Stop teasing me!" She said while shaking...

"Want do you want me to do, Mione?"

"I want you to- to"

"Tell me?"

"Lick on my hot pussy, Sirius!"

"As you wish my Queen!"

I licked on her pussy, making her back arch, making her moan so loud, she was sweet so fresh! I put my thumb on her clit, her eyes flew open with the sensation she was feeling, now my thumb was now teasing her clit, making her shake in pleasure, I heard her whimper,

"What that Mione?" I asked her

"I'm-"

"What?!" I asked

"I'm cumming!" She shouted, As I tasted her liquid on my mouth, she was so wet!

I got her up, Her hands were on my shoulders, I carefully placed her sensitive part in my member, making it enter slowly, as I put it slowly inside of her, she hugged me, her nails were digging on my back, her tears was now falling on her cheek, as it was now inside her, I slowly thrust it inside her...

I kissed her, it was so good, she felt good! She broke the kiss, "Sirius faster! Please I need you!" She said

"I thought you wouldn't ask!"

I was now thrusting my member inside her fast and deep, as the pleasure was engulfing us both...

"I love you Sirius" Hermione shouted in delight

"I love you too Hermione" I replied back at her...

"Ah! Sirius, I'm going to! I'm going to!" She screamed, I felt my member being engulfed by a warm liquid, and I felt that I am going to release, Inside of her, My thrusting became fast, and faster by the moment... Then I released inside of her, making her shout in Pleasure... We fell into the bed, then we cuddled each other,

"Sirius" I heard her say

"What it is darling?" now we are facing each other

"you'll take care of me when I get pregnant?" She asked

"Yes! I'd Loved to! That would be a dream come true!" I kissed her on the forehead, "I Love you Hermione Granger, Soon to be my Wife"

"I love you too Sirius, Soon to be My Husband"

Then we fell into unconsciousness, falling asleep soundly, With the girl I loved the most...

* * *

Well that's the story! I'll be waiting for your reviews! :D And I'm Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm just too tires, And I have a flew... I still managed to write a story...! Thank for reading! :D:DDDDDDD


End file.
